The Tale Of Cherrie The Shinigami
by Phantom of Stark Tower
Summary: William finds a young red-head girl at the Death destination. He takes her with him. Who could she be? Oc/William/Eric/Grell/Alan/Roanald/Madam Red.
1. In the beginning

**The Tale of Cherrie The Shinigami **

**Chapter 1: In the beginning**

**I do not own anything! Only my OC Cherrie Phantomhive!**

At the begining of the socail season of the 19th Century there lived a very rich and powerful family, the Phantomhives. But as the years passed by they grew weak, all except for one. The only daughter to the Earl of Phantomhive. The house of which she had lived was burned to the ground, her family were killed and she lives on the street. As the days pass by she grows more and more weak. There wasn't any hope for her until that faithful day.

On a beautiful morning in winter as the socail season was coming to a close, William T. Spears was walking to the death destination.

"Let me see?" the young man said to himself.

As he came up to a site were a house used to be he stoped.

"Ok let me think" He paused "a site of a burnt down house, that wasn't on the list"

'_The book said there was a soul here. I'll cheeck around the back'_ the young man thought to himself.

"Dear Lord!" he sempatheticly said running over.

A young girl the age of seven with red hair, green eyes and a very pretty, puffy, crimson dress sat on the ground crying looking around her.

"Have you come to try and take my soul too? I bet you are!" She said bitterly. He looked as if she was a younger verson of Grell. She muttered something too low to hear but to her disapointment William heard.

"Come".

"Huh?".

"I'll take you with me".

"Really?" her voice sang. He noded in agreement.

"I can't sence a soul so your safe with me".

He took her small hand and led her in the direction of the Shinigami Dispatch building.

'_I wonder what Grell will think of her'..._

Cherrie Ai Phantomhive Date: 28/11/1881 Weather: Smokie

Dearest Ophelia,

Today mother and father died. I'm glad they died. A fire burned down the house. A strange person saved me from the fire. A couple of cloked figures tried to kill me. A really kind man saved me. He is very tall and handsome. I'm suprised he does not have a ring on his finger. I do not know why he saved me, but, all the same I am greatful. I am glad I had time before the fire spred to grab some belongings, like my gernal, clothes, books, my stuffed bares, a calender, Auntie Red's stopwatch, my make-up, the knife in my scock, and Girbird. I really love Gilbird, he was given to me by a nanny, well not a nanny but a male minder. I don't know how to discribe him. Anyway, I don't remember the last time I saw him. I miss him dearly. Oh, what was his name again? Alan! Thats it Alan Humpries. I miss him. He tought me how to read, write, sew, dance, and sing. He was a very sweet boy. I wonder what he does now?

Desu from,

Cherrie Ai Phantomhive

**Hope you all like it. This is based in 1881, when Cherrie (the young girl who looks like Grell) was 7. Cherrie is an OC of mine which I will use and have used in a number of Fanfics. I will write facts about my OCs in each chapter. Cherrie is Ciel's cousin. She is a year older than him and is a Shinigami. She is 14. She was born on the 26th of November 1874 in London. Born Cherrie Ai Phantomhive. Her mother Ciel's mother's sister (Gertrude Phantomhive) and her father Ciel's father's brother (Ernest Phantomhive). She may sound like she looks Grell which she does but they are completly different. She is one inch shorter than Grell (5'5''). Cherrie's full name is Cherrie Ai Spears Sutcliff Phantomhive. I will use Cherrie and other OC's in other finfics too.**


	2. Trouble

**The Tale of Cherrie The Shinigami**

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

**I do not own anything! Only my OC Cherrie Phantomhive!**

'_I wonder what Grell will think of her'..._

William held the girl in his arms. He stood outside the Dispatch and sighed. He was going to get into a lot of trouble for this. He quietly walked in hiding the girl, he looked around and quickened his pace to Grell and him self's office praying that he wasn't there. He checked the room and put the girl on his chair.

"Oi! Spears!" _'shit!'_ "Who's that?" Eric Slingby stood at the door. William fidgeted. How can he tell him? What will he say? "Is it just me or does she look like Sutcliff?"

"Eric please don't tell anyone. I found her left for dead. I couldn't do that to the poor girl." He pleaded "I think she is one of us. I couldn't sense a soul around her"

"Let me 'ave a look at her" Eric went over to her. He felt her pulse... She had none. She looked up at him "Your safe here, don't worry" he turns to William "We need to hide her"

"Hide who ~?" a famine voice sounded from outside the door. Grell walked in "Who is the adorable child? Your red hair if beautiful, my dear" Grell went over to the girl

"Thank you madam" the girl blushed and giggled.

"I don't know her name. What is your name?" William looked at her.

"It's Cherrie, my family are dead so you can name me whatever you want" Grell looked at William surprised.

"How about I call you Sutcliff for now? Would you like that?" he offered.

"Can it be Spears-Sutcliff instead, seeing as that man found me" Cherrie pointed to William. Eric snickered. "Can I call you father?" she asked William.

"Alright yes you can. Call him uncle" William pointed to Eric. Eric's eyes raised.

"And you can call Sutcliff your mother" Eric snickered. Cherrie clapped "I have a family now, one that actually loves me"

"Did your parents not love you?" Grell hugged her. "They hated me..."

"What are we going to do with her?" Eric asked "She can stay with me if she likes" Cherrie nods. She gets up and walks over to him "I'd like that very much" He takes her in his arms "By any chance do you have any Sherlock Holmes books?" She asks him.

"Spears, do you have any of those Sherlock Hemlock book?" William hands him a book "The Reichenbach Fall, I've read that" she grins "I'll be off lads"

'_I wonder what Alan will think of him'..._

Cherrie Spears-Sutcliff Date: 29/11/1881 Weather: Cloudy

Dearest Ophelia,

Today I found out who the handsome man is, William T. Spears. His friend's name is Eric Slingby I'm going to be staying with him for a while. There was a pretty woman there too her name is Grell Sutcliff, I think it was a woman. Now that I'm thinking it might have been a man. They are my family now. I'm happy for once in my life...

Desu from,

Cherrie Spears-Sutcliff


End file.
